A Parent's Love
by julius uy
Summary: Sometimes, we just can't seem to understand the blessings of God unless we experience it first hand and look back to remind ourselves of powerful events that changed our lives.


"If a man owns a hundred sheep, and one of them wanders away, will he not leave the ninety-nine on the hills and go to look for the one that wandered off

_"If a man owns a hundred sheep, and one of them wanders away, will he not leave the ninety-nine on the hills and go to look for the one that wandered off? And if he finds it, I tell you the truth, he is happier about that one sheep than about the ninety-nine that did not wander off. In the same way __your Father in heaven is not willing that any of these little ones should be lost__._

_Matthew 18:12-14_

I really like the metaphor telling us that Life is complicated. Sometimes, we just can't seem to understand the blessings of God unless we experience it first hand and look back to remind ourselves of powerful events that changed our lives.

Back in high school, I remember myself often playing the game called "make-my-parents-angry." I find it really exciting to break the rules and get away with it. Oftentimes, I truly enjoy the adventure of seeing the flipside of life. While it was fun and exciting, each time I do something bad, there's something in me that is nagging me over and over. I know it's conscience, but I chose to ignore it every time.

Many of us enjoy this kind of adventure. Sometimes, we intentionally put ourselves far from our parents so that they won't know what we've been doing. I remember drinking my first bottle of beer in a place where I told my parents "a simply birthday party."

I chose to ignore my conscience, until that day I went home at 3am.

This is my story...

After a long night decorated with empty bottles of beer, my friend dropped me off a few meters away from my house. I slowly walked towards our door. The nearer I go, the more I feel worried that no one would be awake to open it for me. Still, I pressed the doorbell, hoping somebody would answer.

I thought I'd wait for several minutes before somebody would find the ring irritating enough to pull them out of their bed so that they may open the door for me. I was pretty much surprised that a few seconds after I pressed the doorbell, my mother immediately opened the door. I always thought she'd be sleeping at this point in time because my mom usually never stays awake past midnight. Curious, I asked her if she had some sleep, she smiled at me and told me, "Nah... I still don't feel like sleeping."

I looked at her and she smiled back. I saw her eyelids almost trying to pull itself down. I was taken aback... because I know exactly that she was lying to me. We didn't spoke a word after it, so I went on to tidy myself. By the time I was done, I thought of taking a peep into my parent's room to see if my baby brother and my father are sleeping. I was surprised to see my father still watching the television past 3 in the morning. I asked, "Have you had any sleep at all?" My Father shook his head. He waved at me and changed the topic, "How was the party?"

Although I can't remember exactly the answer I gave him, I knew that I answered his question with a heavy heart. That mere sight stopped me from speaking out the next question I am supposed to ask: "Aren't you supposed to wake up later at four thirty?"

That was probably the last time I enjoyed the "make-my-parents-angry" game. As I lay my back over my bed that day, I thought about the love my parents had for me. "I've never felt this important to them." As I recount the looks of my mother and father that early morning, I could feel nothing but love from them. An outburst of love they hardly show. Although they didn't say anything about it the following day, I could easily tell how much worried they are. There's nothing good to watch at 3 in the morning; and my father normally sleeps earlier than my mom. To think that they would both be up that late could only tell me this: My parents are so worried that they cannot sleep in peace. That event nailed a coffin over my bad attitude towards them. From that day on, I vow not to make them worry that much again.

Now, as I recall that event, I couldn't help but remember our God in heaven who looks down on us. I bet God also had that much pain in Him to see many of us going astray. Mark 2:17 says:

_It is not the healthy who need a doctor, but the sick. I have not come to call the righteous, but sinners to repentance._

As I look at that event in my life, I could easily see the analogy of God working so hard so that not one of us may be condemned to hell. It is so saddening however that a lot of us still can't feel the love God has for us. Even Christians still stray away from Him in exchange for earthly comfort. My dear brothers and sisters, I pray that none of us may be adding a weight on God's shoulder. Instead of us putting ourselves on God's shoulder, we should be the one to tell God, "Father, let me help you carry that load."

Beloved, we are the Gospel in flesh. We are the Gospel that breathes and speaks. We are the Gospel of the world. We're not here to put more weight on God to add up to his sorrow. I pray that we may be among those who are willing to share that Gospel... the Gospel of God's love to our neighbors.

Someday, we'll be parents ourselves. Some of us already are. I truly hope that we'll be able to share these blessings God has taught us to our children. They need the light of God... probably more than we do. Let's not be afraid to share that love to them.

Brothers and sisters, there's no valid reason not to love. If you feel that loving becomes too hard, let God be the reason to love. Do not be afraid to be saints!

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank You for this day that You have given us. We pray that You may open our eyes to see the love You have for us. May we not share additional load unto You, but may we be among those who are willing to lay down our life to help You help our neighbors. May we be living Gospel, that Your love may be preached across all nations!

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit...

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you


End file.
